1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a novel power converter suitable for frequency conversion.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various power converters for feeding to AC motors have been proposed. They have been classified to the inverter system and the cycloconverter system. Thus, the former ones have problems with commutation and the latter ones have problems with total capacity of desired power semiconductor element and the power-factor to power source, disadvantageously.